mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Cage/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat 2011:"' There is no greater martial arts movie star than Johnny Cage. Films such as "Dragon Fist", "Time Smashers" and "Citizen Cage" have made him one of the most highly paid actors in Hollywood. But there is more to Johnny than even he knows. He is a descendant of an ancient Mediterranean cult who bred warriors for the gods -- warriors who possessed power beyond that of mortals. This legacy has made Johnny Cage a star. More important, it will aid him in the battle to come." Storyline Johnny Cage has the first fight in the first Mortal Kombat tournament. Beforehand, he spends most of the time trying to hit on Sonya Blade. When Shang Tsung tells Johnny he will be facing Reptile, he assumes it is just an actor. After he defeats Reptile, he has to face Baraka, who he thinks has fake blades. After defeating Baraka, Shang Tsung orders Johnny to finish Baraka, something he takes as a joke, but Tsung clears that he must kill him, to what Johnny refuses. After that, everyone begins to leave and Johnny is approached by Raiden and Liu Kang, who attempt to inform him of what will happen to Earthrealm. Johnny, however, doesn't believe anything that they say, stating that he's an actor, and only saves the world in movies. He then attempts to catch up to Sonya, in an attempt to ask her out on a date. Johnny finds Sonya on the Pit, where she gets annoyed with him, and attempts to beat him in kombat. Johnny wins, but is astonished by her fighting ability. Afterward, Kano appears, and seeing that Sonya is hurt, attempts to finish her off. Johnny is then thrown into the Pit, but manages to grab the edge, then gets back on the bridge, steps in and defeats Kano, earning the respect of Sonya in the process. After Sonya helps an injured Jax escape Goro's Lair, and defeats Kitana and Jade in kombat, Johnny, Raiden, and Liu Kang appear. Raiden uses his powers to heal, Jax while Johnny explains to Sonya that Raiden is a God. Johnny, Sonya, and Jax agree to help Raiden. In Johnny's next tournament fight, he is defeated by Cyrax and eliminated from the tournament. Johnny then witnesses Liu Kang's eventual tournament victory, and is present during the celebration at the Wu Shi Academy. When the Tarkatans attack, Jax is knocked out unconscious. When he awakens, Johnny is one of the Earth warriors who is seen standing over him. Jax learns of Sonya's capture by Shang Tsung, and all of the warriors proceed to the second tournament. While Liu Kang and Kung Lao are sent to free their Shaolin masters, Johnny stays with Jax and Raiden. After Jax defeats, Raiden receives another vision and teleports the three of them to the Armory. Johnny makes comments about that annoy Jax, in which Jax then starts a fight with Johnny and gains the upper hand. Despite the fight, Johnny continues to accompany Jax and Raiden to the Dead Pool where Sonya is being held prisoner. After saving her, Raiden orders Johnny to stay close to him, thinking he is the one who "he must win". Johnny is later seen along with Raiden in the Living Forest, as Raiden saves Smoke from the Lin Kuei cyborgs. After Sub-Zero is captured by the Lin Kuei cyborgs, Raiden holds back Smoke to prevent the cyborgs from taking him away as well. Johnny can be seen alongside Smoke during the events. As Raiden realizes that his earlier actions of sparing Smoke have led to the automation of Sub-Zero, he decides to speak to Kitana, to which Johnny replies, "Sure, let's go ruin someone else's life." When the Earth warriors approach Kitana in the Wastelands, she attacks and defeats both Smoke and Johnny. After Raiden tells Kitana to search in the Flesh Pits, the Earth warriors leave. They return to the Wastelands and find Jade, who moments earlier just defeated Mileena. Smoke attempts to fight Jade, believing Mileena (Kitana's clone) to be Kitana herself. After Jade defeats Smoke, Raiden talks to Jade while Liu Kang, Johnny, and Kung Lao chat in the distance, mainly consisting of the two monks belittling Cage. When Jade informs the Earth warriors of Kitana's capture, Kung Lao and Liu Kang go to free Kitana, while Johnny stays with Raiden to continue in the tournament. Johnny is later shown being defeated and eliminated from the tournament by Ermac. Johnny returns during the Earthrealm invasion, fighting Motaro on The Street, to which Raiden intervenes, and kills Motaro. Johnny appears with the Earth warriors during their discussions, and when the Lin Kuei cyborgs ambush them. When Sindel emerges, she attacks and kills most of the Earth warriors, however Johnny, along with Sonya, survives the wounds. When Raiden attempts to stop Liu Kang from attacking Shao Kahn, Johnny and Sonya appear in the background as Liu Kang is electrocuted. While Raiden tends to Liu Kang, Johnny and Sonya attempt to fight Shao Kahn, who easily blasts them away. After Raiden defeats Shao Kahn and the Elder Gods take Shao Kahn away for punishment, Johnny appears beside Sonya while Raiden tends to Liu Kang once again. Johnny, along with Sonya and Liu Kang´s body, is teleported away by Raiden at the end. Ending *thumb|250pxMortal Kombat (2011): "As the last remnants of Shao Kahn disintegrated, Johnny felt strange, as if he had lost control of his body. Suddenly, powerful energy burst forth, destroying everything around him. Johnny sought the aid of Raiden and Nightwolf, but their efforts did nothing to stop these random spasms of destruction. Desperate, Raiden transported Johnny to Seido, the Realm of Order, where he could be taught to control his power. Johnny Cage will transform into a warrior powerful beyond mortal imagining." Quotes *''"Alright! It's show time!"'' *''Money Shot!'' *''"Damn I'm good."'' *''"That's it? Ha ha!"'' *''"Here it comes!"'' *''"Watch this!"'' *''"Oh Yeah, Damn Right!"'' *''"And... Cut!"'' *''"He got Cage'd!"'' *''"I'm so pretty!"'' *''"What?'' "Massive Strike"? "Citizen Cage"? "Ninja Mime?"... None of those ring a bell?" *''"And I'm taking you down! I'm taking you down! I'm taking you out! I'm taking you out! And I'm taking you out...for dinner."'' *''"Man I LOVE those blades!"'' *''"Finish him? Yeah, right!"'' *''"Look guys, I'm an'' actor! I save the world for the cameras. If this emperor is really a threat, call the military. Me? I got a date with a blonde. Ciao!" *''"Need help? I specialize in rescuing damsels in distress."'' *''"Step away from the lady!"'' *''"Fans think my moves are all wire works and special effects... Truth is... I AM the special effects!"'' *''"YEAH! Throw that on your... barby... Shrimp..."'' *''"Hey, looks like you found 'im. S'up, Sarge?"'' *"What should we do besides standing around looking pretty?"'' *''"Ready for your beatdown, Sunshine?"'' *''"What's a Goro?"'' *''"The wrestler guy with a cow skull on his head?"'' *''"Maybe you could try for even nearer next time?"'' *''"So what's the deal with you and Sonya, anyway? She is smokin' hot..."'' *''"He was busy hitting me in the face."'' *''"Um... Rai-dude..."'' *''"Sub-Zero? Call me crazy with a K... but didn't we see him die?"'' *''"You couldn't've seen that in one o' your hot flashes?"'' *''"What's Raiden got that I haven't got?'' *''"Jerks!"'' *''"Sure, let's go ruin someone else's life."'' Character Relationships *Entered the Mortal Kombat tournament. *Was the first contestant in the tournament and was pitted against Reptile. *Defeated Reptile. *Fought and defeated Baraka in the next match. *Prompted Sonya Blade into attacking him after insufferably flirting with her. *Bested Sonya in a fight. *Saved Sonya from an attack by Kano and defeated him in combat, earning Sonya's appreciation and respect in the process. *Joined Raiden's forces to protect Earthrealm. *Defeated by Cyrax and eliminated from the tournament. *Got into a fight with Jax Briggs while searching for Sonya. *Remained on Raiden's side during his quest. *Fought Kitana, alongside Smoke. *Entered Shao Kahn's tournament. *Defeated by Ermac. *Fought Motaro during the Earthrealm invasion, but the fight was interrupted by Raiden, who later killed Motaro. *Joined the Earthrealm Warriors to stop Shao Kahn. *Survived Sindel's attack along with Sonya. *Both he and Sonya attempted to fight Shao Kahn but were subdued. *Assisted Raiden to restore Earthrealm after Shao Kahn's demise. Gallery Reptile_defeated.png|Johnny Cage looks upon the defeated Reptile Storymodemk9_1x6.png|Raiden and Liu Kang approach Johnny Cage Storymodemk9_1x8.png|Johnny Cage annoys Sonya Storymodemk9_1x9.png|Johnny Cage is thrown by Kano Storymodemk9_1x10.png|Johnny Cage vs Kano Kung Lao joins the celebrations.JPG|Johnny Cage at Liu Kang´s celebration Cage annoying Jax.JPG|Cage annoying Jax Jade in the armory.JPG|Johnny Cage, after a fight with Jax, encounters Jade Jax and Cage patching things up.JPG|Cage and Jax patching things up Jade_and_the_Earthrealm_warriors.JPG|Johnny Cage, along with the Earthrealm warriors, find Jade Motaro johnny cage.PNG|Johnny Cage as he is killed by Motaro, as seen in Raiden's vision in Mortal Kombat (2011) Johnny_Cage_in_Seido.png|Johnny Cage hones and focuses his new powers while in Seido the Realm of Order Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages